I will come back here for you
by acemaclove88
Summary: so i have a few one shots that i havnt published...i wrote some of them pretty early on, so i might be revising them and posting them...i decided to post them all in one 'story' because i'm lazy! Please read and review, gimme ideas as well...
1. Chapter 1

Kate sobbed uncontrollably as she lay curled up on her makeshift cot. She could barely breathe as she gasped for air and tried in vain to control her heart wrenching sobs. She and Jack had been dating for a few months now…but she screwed up…again. She couldn't help but feel she had lost him for good this time, and that…was what killed her the most.

"_Kate we need to talk" Jack said calmly, standing next to her, watching her gaze out into the ocean._

_Kate looked over and gave him an innocent look "About what?" she asked_

_Jack was trying hard not to lose his cool. "Kate. I thought we were going to trust each other, stop lying to each other. You promised" he reminded her softly, knowing it was hard for her, but he deserved a little more effort._

_Kate sucked in a deep breath. He couldn't possibly know. Could he? "I don't know what you're talking about Jack" she replied before she could stop the words from coming out of her mouth._

"_You're pregnant Kate" He said flatly, sick of playing games with her_

_Kate looked taken back "Wh-what?" she said, trying to play dumb_

"_Stop it Kate!" He ordered irritated "I am a doctor Kate. And most of all, your partner…I don't understand why you've been keeping this from me for over a month! I've tried to be understanding, I thought hey…give her a little time, maybe she'll tell you. But no, more lies, it's been over a month Kate, and I know you've known. Next time you want to keep something a secret, __**don't **__ask Sawyer for a pregnancy test and __**don't**__ leave it lying around in the bathroom for the rest of the world to contemplate!" He said, his voice rising with each point he made._

"_I probably knew before you Kate. The sudden exhaustion, sickness, mood swings!" he hissed "How did you think I wouldn't find out?!" he demanded_

_All during his speech Kate remained silent, not knowing what to say. Knowing he was right for feeling the way he did…_

"_When were you going to tell me Kate? I have a right to know…we're having a baby!" he shouted finally snapping and losing it when she didn't give him an answer_

_Kate felt tears spill from her eyes, hating herself for being so weak. But he was right, she was wrong. That was that. There were no doubts. "How do you know the baby is yours?" she retaliated, regretting it instantly. How could she say something like that? She knew full well the baby was his; she hadn't slept with anyone else for 3 years…not since Kevin. But her damn pride…that damn stubbornness that Jack fell in love with came back to bite him in the ass. _

_Jack looked like he had been slapped, kicked and punched. He felt his own eyes begin to water as he looked at a woman he __**thought**__ was his…he thought he knew. _

"_Jack I…" Kate started pleadingly but was interrupted by Jack._

"_Don't. Just…don't" he said brokenly, a lone tear spilling from his eye, making Kate's heart break into a million pieces. Watching him wipe that tear away…she felt like she should die…she deserved it, after all she put this man through? _

"_Jack wa..Wait please!" She cried when he slowly walked away, shoulders slouched in defeat._

And now here she was, lying alone in her tent…a tent she hadn't slept inside in months. It had been 16 hours now, she hadn't been able to bring herself to go outside or stop crying nonetheless. What she had done…she couldn't even blame Jack for not wanting her anymore. But she knew that wasn't the case. He felt hurt, betrayed…she broke his heart, and she wondered if he would ever be able to forgive her for it.

She hiccupped loudly, tears still pouring from her eyes before she leaned down and picked up Jack's shirt, hugging it to her chest, almost as if it were a substitute to its owner. She thought about just ending it. Ending _her_…but she couldn't do that to Jack. That would be selfish, she was carrying his child…she knew it, he knew it. At least she hoped he knew it. At that moment she opened her eyes, feeling a presence inside her tent. She was met by the caring brown eyes of none other than the one she had been yearning for…

"Jack" she whispered

Jack took a deep breath, trying not to let his tears spill over. He took a long hard look at her. Her eyes were brimmed a harsh shade of red and tears were still pouring down her face. She hadn't slept at all he could tell. He looked down at what she was holding to her and saw it was one of his shirts, her _favorite_ shirt on him. He reached back into his backpack and handed her a couple bottles of water.

"Here. You're going to get dehydrated" he said quietly. He still cared about her, he couldn't let her dehydrate, after all she was pregnant. Albeit he didn't know who's it was, but either way, it was the the child's fault, and again he did still care about her.

Kate's tears spilled faster at the sound of his voice. Was it morning already? He was making his rounds, that's all. He hadn't come back for her, and why would he? It wasn't his responsibility to, infact…she couldn't believe he came to see her at all.

Jack sighed, he wanted to envelope her into his arms and tell her everything was going to be okay, but he couldn't lie. It wasn't okay. But he needed her to stop crying. Truth was, he hadn't slept all night either, not many had that had a tent next to Kate's. Her sobs were the only thing heard in the dark night and he found them hard to ignore. He knew she hadn't slept at all…and all this stress, the crying, the lack of sleep…it wasn't good for the baby.

"I'll get someone in here to help calm you down okay?" he said quietly, with no malice in his voice.

Kate shook her head and buried herself in Jack's shirt. She didn't want anyone else, she wanted him, she thought as she watched him walk out of the tent.

"Kate?" A feminine voice called out

Kate didn't care who it was, they weren't going to make her feel better, she needed Jack. But she was in no position to ask for him.

The intruder didn't budge; they walked in and smiled sympathetically at her. She didn't want sympathy or pity…

"Kate, you have to calm down" Shannon said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed that she was laying on.

Kate shook her head "I…I cant" she sobbed

"Shh come on Kate. This isn't good for the baby." Shannon tried again, sighing when her sobs only got louder at the mention of the child.

Shannon tried for an hour to calm her down…nothing was working. All she managed to get her do was drink some water after Kate admitted to feeling light headed.

Shannon looked down at her miserable friend and let out a breath, not knowing what to do. She knew Jack was the only one that would be able to calm her down. "I'll be back Kate…" She said to Kate before walking off to find Jack and try and persuade him to talk to Kate.

"Jack!" Shannon called out, spotting him by the shore, a place where he and Kate would occasionally hang out

Jack turned to Shannon and gave her a slight nod, indicating he heard her. Shannon looked at him, he looked so broken…he had dark circles under his eyes and overall he looked emotionally drained.

"Ho…how is she?" he asked, clearing his throat, hating how softly he had asked

"She won't stop crying Jack. I got her to drink some water, but I sat with her for an hour…you have to go in there and talk to her" Shannon said softly

Jack didn't say anything, he just turned his eyes back out to the ocean. He had to. He knew he had to. Everything she was doing right now was beyond unhealthy. Sleep depravation mixed with stress as not good. Add dehydration and its hell. So many things could go wrong…

Jack just nodded to Shannon and slowly began walking towards Kate's tent for the second time today, mentally preparing himself along the way. He pulled back the flap and climbed in, noticing she was in the exact same position as earlier.

"Kate…" he sighed

Kate opened her eyes once again and looked up at him. "J…Jack I'm sorry" she cried with a whisper, her voice finally giving away

Jack frowned. She had lost her voice. "Can you please try to calm down?" he asked gently

Kate shook her had "I tried Jack…I fucking tried. I cant…I…I just ca" she whispered, choking on her words

"You need sleep. Please Kate?" he pleaded "I don't want you getting sick, especially not in your situation" he added

Kate choked as she heard the clinical tone in his voice. It was like she was any other patient he had…

"I'm sorry Jack…I'm sorry" she whispered as loudly as she could "The baby is yours, I'm sorry I said it wasn't. I…I haven't been with anyone else for 3 years Jack please believe me" she cried

"I…I just…I…I got defensive like I always do" she said hysterically

Jack sucked in a sharp breath. He didn't want to hear this, he just wanted to her to calm the fuck down so she didn't kill herself dammit.

"Please Jack. I'll tell you why I didn't tell you about the baby…just please don't leave me again, please?" she pleaded desperately

Jack felt tears slip down his cheeks at the vulnerability she was showing. She was never like this. She never let herself cry in front of anyone.

"Please don't cry Jack…I…it's not your fault. Its mine, I know that. I can't stand seeing you in pain…please…" She pleaded

Jack contemplated for a minute. He could do what his head was screaming at him to do, run. Or he could stay and try and mend things with her. They would have to eventually; they were having a child together. As much as it hurt when she claimed the baby wasn't his, he knew well enough it was. He was just confused and hurt as to why she was denying it? Would he not make a good father? Was she ashamed of carrying his child? Before he could comprehend what he was doing, he found himself sitting on the bed with her and took one of her trembling hands in his.

Kate gasped for air, trying in vain to stop her tears at his touch.

"Why?" he found himself asking brokenly "Why don't you want to have…why is having my baby such a burden?" he choked

Kate's face crumpled at his words and she sat up instantly, cupping his face in her hands "No Jack…please don't think that. Having your child would probably be the best moment of my life! It would be an honor" she whispered forcefully

"I'm not mother material Jack" she said sadly "I…look at me. I'm a fugitive. Why would you want to have a baby with me? I thou…I thought you would resent me for it." She admitted quietly

"This is what I mean. I thought you trusted me. You should have trusted me enough to tell me Kate" he replied in a quiet even tone.

"I trust you completely Jack. I do. I just didn't want to lose us, and that sounds like I don't trust you…I know. But I do…please…just…i..I was also afraid of what might happen to me" she cried softly

"What?" he asked

"Preg…pregnant women don…they don't survive on the island Jack. If I was pregnant, I didn't want our last few months to be spent with you trying to figure out how to save me or in despair. I wanted them to be normal, happy…" she admitted brokenly

It all made sense now. She didn't want him to worry about her while she was pregnant, she wanted to make their time last together.

"Oh Kate…" he whispered and finally took her into his arms, holding her tightly to his chest as she sobbed her heart out.

"Shh…I'm here now" he whispered as he felt her clutching his shirt and arms as if he were going to disappear any minute.

"I love you Jack…I love you so much" she cried

"Okay okay. Calm down shh. I love you too sweetheart" he whispered while rubbing her back, trying to help her catch her breath

"Kate, Kate look at me baby. I need you to calm down alright? I know it's hard, but can you try…for me?" he asked, cupping her cheeks in his hands

Kate took deep breaths, in synch with Jack…trying to do as he said. "That's good…good girl, shh calm down" Jack coaxed. After about 15 minutes she had managed to catch her breath and her sobs subsided.

Jack frowned as her head fell forward before she snapped it back up "You alright?" he asked softly

Kate clutched her head in pain "I feel light headed" she said hoarsely, her voice that way from crying

Jack nodded, holding a bottle of water to her mouth and tilting it up "Drink" he said softly

Kate took a few sips and tried pushing it away. Jack shook his head "No, all of it. All the crying made you dehydrated, come on" he coaxed

After Kate finished the bottle he looked back down at her.

"I…I thought you said those things because you thought I wouldn't make a good father" Jack admitted shamefully

Kate shook her head firmly, not caring that it sent a throbbing pain through it "No Jack. You're going to be an incredible father. I see how you treat Aaron. Don't doubt that for a second" She said sternly

Jack nodded "You should get some sleep Kate" he said while stroking her hair

Kate sniffled "So…we're okay?" she asked timidly

Jack smiled softly at her "We're getting there." He answered

Kate nodded, that was good enough for her. "I…I know I've said this and you're tired of hearing it. But, I really am sorry, for everything I've put you through. You don't know how much" she whispered, wincing when her throat cracked

"Shh I know. Don't talk okay? Get some sleep, I'll go make you some tea for when you wake up" he said while laying her down and pulling the blanket up over here.

Kate clutched his hand and tugged him down "Don't leave me again…please?" she asked desperately

Jack looked down at her and nodded, knowing she wasn't going to be able to sleep anyways. He moved the shirt that she had been clutching earlier and climbed into bed next to her, lifting an arm over her head, letting her get comfortable against him before dropping it back down around her shoulders.

"Thank you" she whispered, her eyes drooping slightly

Jack sighed; they were going to be okay. It would take time, but they would be fine. "Goodnight sweetheart" he whispered in response, chuckled slightly at the dazed expression that crossed Kate's sleeping form at his words.

481516234210848151623421084815162342108481516234210848151623421084815162


	2. Chapter 2: Hitchhiker

Disclaimer: I forgot to do this for the last chapter…I own nothing.

Chapter 2

Title: Hitch-hiker

Rating: M (Smut. Lots and lots of smut.)

Review replies:

**Hellmouth20**: Thanks for the review! And I thought that part was cute too…glad you liked it! Any ideas of what I should write next? Lol

**crazylove06: **Aw thanks, I'll try and get another chapter posted of Mind Boggling soon. I think I actually have half of that chapter written, just remind me…sometimes I forget how many stories I have and tend to concentrate on just one for a while.

**Gillybean970: **Hey, thanks for the review! I miss my romantic Jate stories too…hopefully I'll be inspired to write more, although I have like 10 that I've already written just sitting on my computer…which is exactly why I deicide to post them all in one story. Anyways, enjoy!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay not to sound like a whiny 4 year old or anything, but I have to say I am a bit disappointed. Uhm, so I'm going to go ahead and post this one-shot…and if I don't get a decent amount of reviews I'm just going to delete the other one's I've written instead of trying to restore them…I'm not made or anything, just please if you don't like them tell me in a review…so I don't waste my time…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack was driving down the freeway after a long day from work one night when he saw a stunningly beautiful woman thumbing for a ride. He didn't usually pick up hitch-hikers, but he felt bad for the young woman. She had gorgeous emerald eyes, and looked harmless. He found himself drawn to her. He pulled over and watched a grin come over the young woman's features as she climbed into his car.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked

"Home" she said softly

"Where do you live?" he asked

Kate gave him the address and he nodded, heading in that direction. As they approached the apartment 20 minutes later…

"Hey…uh thanks for the ride. I really appreciate it. I don't usually hitch-hike…do…do you want to come in?" she asked timidly

Jack did a double take. Should he go in? This woman was beautiful; she was asking him into her apartment. He couldn't refuse after looking at her shining green eyes. Once inside, they sat on the couch while Kate poured him a drink. He found himself staring at her, unable to speak. He noticed how tightly her hands were clutching her glass, her shallow breathing, dilated pupils. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. He set his drink down and slowly moved towards her, gently cupping her cheek before pulling their faces together and kissing her deeply. His soft lips, warm and gentle were almost enough o send her over the edge. She couldn't believe how much she wanted this man.

After what seemed like an eternity to Kate, he slipped a hand down and cupped one of her firm breasts in his hand, his mouth still fused to hers, but paying attention enough to gauge her reaction.

Kate gasped but moaned at the pleasurable sensation of his strong, warm gentle hands kneading her firm breasts. He smirked when he ran a thumb over her nipple, already finding it hard. He slipped his hand lower and pulled her shirt off before gently unhooking her bra.

"You're beautiful" he whispered "God I can't wait to fuck you"

Kate moaned and gently bit her neck, licking it afterwards to sooth the harsh marks. He bent down and took one of her erect nipples into his mouth, sucking deeply yet gently.

This drove Kate crazy; she wanted him to fuck her…now.

He pushed her down on the couch so he had better access. He lifted his head back up so they were face to face and gently outlined her lips with the tip of his tongue. He moved to her ear, tracing its outline as well, teasing her as she panted helplessly.

Slowly, he licked his way down to her neck and breasts again. As he licked and teased each nipple, he slowly moved his hand down, under her skirt and to her panties, which were soaking wet. He slipped his fingers under the moist material and groaned at how we she already was. He gently caressed her lips, gently passing over her most sensitive spot, smirking at the wetness he found there. His finger slipped easily inside her, he shoved it all the way in, pressing his palm against her mound.

He pulled his hand away and very sensuously tasted the juices dripping from his finger. He smiled and stood up, beginning to undress. When he was down to his boxers, Kate gasped as she eyed his large…very large erection, almost ready to burst.

Kate sat up and smiled, moving closer to his throbbing member. She reached out with the tip of her tongue and gently tasted him, smiling and taking his tip into her mouth when she heard him moan "Oh yes!"

Gently, she moved back and pulled the boxers over his large bulge, smiling as it revealed itself all the way. He was large, and that made her want him even more. She couldn't wait to have him inside her…god this was going to be good. She took him back into her mouth and slowly sucked, taking more of him each time until he was almost all the way in her mouth. She reached out and cupped his balls in her hand, massaging them gently as her mouth slid up and down on his shaft.

Jack was putty by now, this gorgeous brunette was giving him the best fucking blow job he'd ever had in his life. He didn't know how much longer his legs could support him; he leaned back against the wall, and tried to keep his knees from buckling underneath him.

Kate could tell he was close, so she moaned gently, sending a vibrating sensation through Jack, making him buckle and shout as he came hard in her mouth.

She looked up at him when he was done and smiled. He grinned and let out a small chuckle. "God…fuck that was incredible" he said

Kate smiled and squealed as he whisked her up into his strong arms. "You're turn" he said with a wicked grin on his face.

He carried her to the bedroom and carefully placed her head on a soft pillow before reaching down and undoing her skirt and panties, throwing them on a chair across the room.

He gently kissed her toes and feet, massaging them and torturing her with agonizing slowness. He licked and kissed his way up her legs to her burning core. Kate raised her hips to meet his mouth but he just smirked and held her hips down as he kissed her thighs, but left her dripping center alone.

"Please" Kate whimpered, feeling ready to pass out from the torture

At that moment, his whole mouth engulfed her lips and clit. He sucked firmly; moaning in approval as he finally tasted her. His tongue quickly darted out, finding her most sensitive spot, making her buck up violently as she cried out. He gently circled her clit with his tongue, not wanting to push her too fast. 'God, he was masterful…' Kate though

He reached his hands underneath her rear and grabbed each cheek, pulling me up to meet his eager mouth. He thrust his tongue in and out of her, allowing her to feel his hot breath as it worked on her, taking her to places she never thought were possible.

Slowly, he sat her back down on the bed and gently inserted one of his long talented fingers inside her. Kate couldn't stop the loud moans that escaped every few seconds as she felt him rub just the right place, she could feel his tongue on her clit again and the double sensation drove her wild.

His finger gently massaged her and she began to feel an orgasm rising. She could feel her whole body getting warm and beginning to quiver. With his gentle massaging she came closer and closer to the edge, and then, suddenly a wave of intense pleasure took over her body. She couldn't stop coming, she bucked violently against this mouth as it kept working its magic over her. Finally he took mercy and slowed down; bringing her down as he felt her began to shiver from the intensity of her release.

Kate lay spent, unable to move when she finally came down from her high. She felt light headed and her body felt like it was floating. He moved up to her face and gently kissed her. Kate barely had enough strength to respond and he chuckled "I'm glad you enjoyed that" he teased

At that Kate began laughing slightly "I don't even know your name" she said sheepishly

Jack grinned "Jack" he said

"I'm Kate" She said, knowing she would _definitely_ be seeing this man again, but for now…she could wait for him to rest before she had her way with him.

987654320987654320982098543209832987643298765432098765321098765432987654328765432987654329876543298765432109876320987654320987420984876432987676

A/N: By the way I got this idea/premise from another story called 'The Stranger' so yeah, just wanted to let you know. If you want the link, PM me and I'll try to find you the original of where you can buy it.


	3. Chapter 3: The boy next door

Chapter 3

Title: The boy next door

Rating: T

**Eh, it was just an idea. I guess now that I'm posting it, I'm thinking it wasn't a great one, but I wrote it a long time ago so I'm over it. This is one of my **_**earlier**_** fics…so excuse the sappiness and the kind of strange idea…lol. Review guys, even if it's bad. I don't mind as long is it's a tasteful review.**

Kate sighed as she stepped into her new _home_. Andover boarding School. This is where she was sent…by _Wayne_. He wanted her as far away from her family as he could send her, so he sent her to a boarding school in Switzerland. Her eyes became damp at the thought of never seeing her mother again, but she pushed them back. She had cried enough on the way here…she didn't need to start again. She walked through the hollow halls and wondered what it would be like…would kids here be the rich stuck up snobs she thought they were? Or were they simply misunderstood? She reached her room. This was her new home. Room 23B. She took out her keys and turned the knob, slowly entering the room, afraid something was going to jump out at her.

"Uhm excuse me?" a tall handsome boy no older than her said, clearing his throat

Kate looked him over; he had short cropped black hair and was tall and dark. He was cute, she had to admit. But what was he doing in here?

"Can I help you?" he asked kindly

Kate found herself blushing "Uhm…this is my room" she said quietly

"I don't bite you know" The boy teased with a smile "Welcome to Andover…another word for it is Hell. I guess you're my new roommate" he greeted, walking over and taking her bags from her

Kate grinned…a gentleman. Don't get too attached Kate…she reminded herself. She followed him to what she presumed to be her room, and was pleased when she got inside. It was roomy; I guess that's what we're paying all this money for. Jack set her things down and turned, smiling at her.

"My room's on the other side of the common room. I'm Jack by the way" He said, holding out his hand

Kate moved her left hand to shake his and silently cursed herself, blushing she realized it was the wrong hand. She quickly maneuvered her right hand towards his and shook it. "Kate" she said softly, still embarrassed

"Well Kate…if you need anything just ask…anything you want to know?" he asked

Kate nodded "Do I…we have any other roommates?" she asked

Jack shook his head "Nah…its 2 per suite. Why, sick of me already?" he asked jokingly

"No…not at all. You seem nice. I was just wondering" she said quickly, not wanting to offend him.

Jack chuckled "You seem nervous" he pointed out

Kate flushed even more "Sorry…I'm just a little lost." She said sheepishly

"Don't worry about it. You'll get used to it here. I'll be in my room if you need me. There's some food and drinks in the kitchen if you get hungry…" he said before making his exit.

Kate sighed and lay on the bed she would be sleeping in for the next 3 years. 'Jack is hot…" she thought to herself. She was glad he was nice though, or at least he seemed sincere. She was afraid she would get a hard ass as a roommate.

"Kate?" she heard her name being called a few hours later. Kate sat up from where she was setting up her cd's and smiled when she saw Jack leaning against her doorway.

"I made dinner, you want to come eat?" he asked charmingly

Kate grinned, he made dinner for her. He might just be the perfect roommate. "Sure, you didn't have to Jack" she said shyly

Jack grinned and led the way to the kitchen "You have to eat…and I do too. It doesn't take much time to make an extra handful of pasta" he said

"Sorry, I'm no emeril, but my friends think it's edible. If you don't like it there's some Chinese in the fridge" he said with a shrug

Kate smiled "I'm sure it's great. Thank you"

They had dinner together and found that they got along quite well. They had the same taste in music and TV shows.

Kate yawned and turned to a smirking Jack who was sitting next to her on the couch. They were watching TV, it was almost 11, and she had had a long day.

"I'm going to head in. it's been a tiring day" she said, getting up and stretching her arms a little

Jack nodded "Okay, I'm going to be up for a bit longer. Goodnight Kate" he said

"Night Jack" she replied before shutting the door to her room. Kate changed into her pajamas and slipped under the covers, she was dead tired but sleep just wasn't coming to her at the moment. Now that she had time to think, she couldn't stop thinking about her mom and what she was going through. She had left her there all alone with that monster…it was partly her fault, she should have fought harder. It wasn't until she heard Jack come into her room that she realized she was sobbing. She felt Jack sit on the side of the bed and switch on the light before her green eyes met his brown ones.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked concerned

Kate shook her head and tightly shut her eyes, hoping that her tears would stop.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly

"I…my mom" she choked, not being able to say any more.

Jack nodded "You miss your mom?" he asked gently

Kate nodded almost embarrassed. She was almost 17; she shouldn't be missing her mom. But she was with _him_.

"You'll see her again Kate…" Jack comforted, placing a gentle hand on her back

Kate shook her head 'no I wont' she thought. "I…I left her with _him"_ Kate sobbed before she knew what she was saying

Jack looked down at her confused, but he didn't know her that well. He couldn't ask. "Shh Kate. You need to get some sleep" he coaxed gently

Kate calmed down a little and nodded "Sorry Jack" She said quietly

Jack looked at her confused as he pulled the blanket higher onto her "For what?" he asked

"You shouldn't have to deal with this. I'm sorry" she said again

"Kate, it's not like it's a burden. Goodnight" he said softly

"Goodnight" Kate said

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_2 years later_

"OH JAAAACK!" Kate called out from her room

Jack groaned "Kate why are you even in your room? There's nothing in there" he asked from the kitchen

Kate grinned "I don't know" she admitted before walking out into the common room

Jack chuckled "You're a goofball"

Kate's jaw dropped "Did you just call me a goofball?" she asked incredulously

"Why were you in your room? It's practically empty except for a bed. And we all know you don't sleep in it" he teased

"That's because I'm in _your_ bed every night Jack" She stated

Jack raised an eyebrow "You say that as if you don't like it there"

"Oh no, I love it there. I especially love with when you do that thing with your…" she was cut off by Jack

"Kate!" he laughed "What's gotten into you?" he asked, it wasn't her to be talking so openly about their sex life.

Kate shrugged "What's for dinner?" she asked, sitting down on the table

Jack rolled his eyes "What does it look like?" he asked, putting a plate in front of her

"ENCHILADAS!" Kate squealed "You're the best Jack…I love you!" she said and froze. They hadn't said that yet…

Jack froze along with her and broke out into the biggest grin she had ever seen. He put his plate down and scooped her up into his arms, kissing her senseless "I love you too baby"

Kate smiled "I really do love you Jack. You've been incredible. I still remember the first day I moved in here, I didn't think I would have any good memories"

"Proved you wrong didn't I?"

"This is the best memory of my life. I feel like I've known you my entire life" she admitted

Jack smiled "This, calls for cake!" he shouted

Kate smiled and rolled her eyes "Give the baking a rest Sarah Lee. Come on, eat with your _loving_ girlfriend" she said happily

"Well fine. But your _loving_ boyfriend would like some desert later" he teased

Kate grinned wickedly "Baby, I do believe I owe you for last night…"


	4. Chapter 4: Cell Mates

Chapter 4

Title: Cell Mates

Rating: T

Kate groaned as her eyes fluttered open. Her head felt like it had just been hit by an anvil, and on top of that she had some weird liquid dripping on her face. She shook her head slightly, wincing when it throbbed and moved her head from under the pipe. She sighed and let her head fall back on the hard floor and closed her eyes, trying to get used to the pain before she did anything else.

"Kate? Kate can you hear me?" Jack called out when he saw her move

Kate groaned "Yeah" She replied hoarsely "Where are we?" she asked, not moving or opening her eyes

"I don't know. Some sort of cell" Jack replied

She slowly opened her eyes, letting them get used to the dim lit room before focusing them on Jack. She sat up gently and leaned her back against the wall, settling herself next to Jack.

"You okay?" he asked concerned

"No. I'm stuck in a cell with crazy native island people" She responded sarcastically

"Hey, I am too Kate okay? Don't act like you're alone" he responded coldly

Kate instantly felt guilt rush through her; he was only trying to help. "Sorry" she said softly "I…my head just feel horrible. I'm sorry" she said sincerely

"Its fine" Jack said with a nod "Here's some ice. They brought it in earlier" he said, handing her a small ice pack.

Kate took it from him and held it to her head, shuddering at the cool feeling. "Any idea what they want with us?" she asked

Jack shook his head "No. we've been in here for about 4 hours though" he said "you've been out cold" he added

"Yeah" she said softly "Thanks" she added, handing the ice pack back to him when she saw his arm.

"Keep it" he said

Kate shook her head "Your arm…I have a headache, ice probably wont help that" she reasoned and forcefully placed it in his hand with a small smile. "Just take it already" she said exasperated

Jack laughed and took it from her, placing it on his arm again. Kate blushed as her stomach growled in hunger.

"Hungry?" Jack asked knowingly

Kate nodded "I'll live" she answered, she didn't need to tell him she was feeling queasy and light headed because she was hypo-glycemic. Hopefully they would bring her some food soon. Hours passed and no one came to get them or tell them what to do. Kate was getting worried; she had begun sweating due to her low blood sugar.

Jack frowned when he looked over and saw beads of sweat forming on her forehead; it was freezing in the room they were in…

"Kate? You alright?" he asked

Kate nodded "Yeah" she whispered, feeling weak and nervous. She put her hands on the ground to shift into another position when she noticed she couldn't feel her finger tips. 'Shit' she thought. She needed food soon…

Another hour passed and they both sat in silence until Kate started trembling, almost violently. "Kate! What's wrong?" Jack asked, taking a hold of her shaking body.

"I'm hypo-glycemic" She whispered

"Shit" Jack cursed and pulled her to him, feeling her heart racing.

"Cold" Kate mumbled and clung tighter to him.

'She's getting delirious' Jack said to himself. "Kate…Kate! Are you diabetic?" he asked frantically, trying to get a grasp on the situation.

Kate shook her had "no" She mumbled "I feel sick"

"Just calm down, I'm going to try and get you some food…" he said, as soon as the words were out of his mouth, an Apollo bar dropped through the food slot on the door. Jack quickly retrieved it, ripped open the wrapped her and slowly fed it to her as she lay limp in his arms.

"Come on Kate…eat" he coaxed. Little by little Kate ate the candy bar and was feeling slightly better.

"You okay now?" Jack asked concerned

Kate shook her head "No but better. Thanks." She said

"You should have told me" he said firmly, annoyed that she would keep something that life threatening from him

"Sorry…I thought they would bring us food at least" She defended weakly

"Anything else I should know about?" He asked, not maliciously but curiously

Kate shook her head "No, just hypo-glycemic. Jack, you should have had some…you must be starving" She said

"I'll be fine. Plus you needed it" he said smiling when she made no intention of moving out of his embrace. She just laid her head on his shoulder, happy with the closeness. Things hadn't been great between them, especially after she ran away from him when they kissed, not to mention everything else they had gone through. I guess the fact that she told him she was sorry she kissed him crossed the line.

A few minutes later a couple bags of chips and two bottles of water were thrown into the room. Jack gently pushed Kate off of him and went to retrieve them. Kate felt slightly disappointed at the loss of contact but smiled at him nonetheless. "Thanks" she said as he handed her the chips and a bottle.

"No problem" he responded, sitting down next to her again, but as he went to do so, he lost his balance a little and fell sideways, his upper body landing on Kate, knocking her down on her side as well.

"Sorry" Jack said sheepishly, trying to get up again

Kate suppressed a grin "Mpmph…"

"Sorry, are you okay?" he asked while helping her sit up

"Yeah, fine" she said

"Guess I'm hungrier than I thought" he said with a small laugh. He opened the bag of chips and immediately began munching on them, happy to have _something_.

"You want some of mine?" she asked, offering him some when he had finished his.

Jack shook his head "You need to eat" he said taking a swig of his water

"I had that candy bar, besides…you look like you need it more" She said

"No Kate, eat them…we don't know when we'll get any more, and I don't want you passing out with your condition" he said sternly

"Okay" Kate sighed

"What do you think they want with us?" Kate asked

Jack looked around discreetly, not wanting them to listen. He knew they were watching at least because of the way they immediately took notice of Kate's condition and dropped a candy bar through the door.

"Jack?" Kate prodded when he didn't answer

Jack looked over at her confused face and contemplated what to say without giving away anything. Before Kate knew what happened, she found herself on his lap again, this time straddling it while facing him.

"Jack" She gasped, dropping her food

"Shh" Jack whispered and leaned in closer. Kate thought he was going to kiss her; she closed her eyes instinctively and gasped as she felt his lips move against hers.

"They're watching and listening to us" he whispered quietly against her lips. "Don't look around or give away that we know" he added

Kate's eyes remained closed; she couldn't even comprehend what he was saying. All she heard was listening, watching and don't. She couldn't help but concentrate on how soft his lips were, and how perfect this felt…how she _wanted_ him to kiss her. "Huh?" she mumbled when she heard him whisper her name.

Jack chuckled "Did you hear anything?" he asked

Kate shook her head and kissed him firmly, effectively silencing his meaningless whispers. Jack froze, shocked for a moment before allowing his lips to relax against hers and kiss her back.

"Kate" he asked amused "What are you doing" when he pulled back and looked at her, eyes still closed, heavily panting.

Kate opened her eyes and smiled shyly at him, 'not like there's anywhere to run now Kate' she told herself. She leaned forward and rested against him, letting herself enjoy the moment before she most likely ruined it.

"Kate" He said again, this time seriously

"They're watching us huh, well then lets give 'em a little show" She said against his lips as she rocked her hips against his, making him groan.

Jack threw his head back when he felt her rub herself against him before stalling her movements. "Kate, what?" he asked confused

"I'm sorry I ran Jack, I…I'm not sorry for kissing you" she whispered, trying to move again, her own pent up emotions getting the best of her.

Jack's head was spinning. "We can't" he protested

"You don't want to?" she asked, a hint of vulnerability in her voice

"It's not that, I swear. I do…but…" he trailed off, pointing at the glass wall in front of them

Kate shrugged "So what. Screw them" she whispered

"Kate…" he sighed, half torn between just giving in and the other knowing they shouldn't…all those thoughts flew from his mind when he felt her trail her hands down his chest and cup him through his pants. "Fuck" he groaned

Kate grinned and leaned in to kiss him again "I love you Jack" she whispered

Jack froze, his eyes flew open and he pulled back from the kiss she attempting to swallow him in. "What?" he whispered desperately

Kate smiled softly "I love you" she said again, her eyes beginning to get misty

Jack grinned "Kate…I love you too" he said sincerely, full of emotion

Unknowingly Kate felt tears slip down her cheeks as she laughed breathily "You made me cry" she accused choking slightly

Jack grinned and shook his head as he gently wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Nice to know you're not void of any tear ducts" he teased lightly

Kate let out a breathy laugh "Leave it to you to be all scientific at a time like this"

"Well it is my mantra" he said with a nod

"Yeah? How bout you follow the male mantra" she suggested

"What's that" he half stated half questioned

"That when a girl is ready and willing, you don't turn her down…" She whispered

Jack looked down at her amused "Who said I was turning you down?" he teased with glittering eyes

Kate laughed "You look adorable when you do that" she whispered

Jack flushed ever so slightly "Oh yeah?" he challenged

"Yeah" Kate confirmed "Your neck scrunches up and your forehead gets these cute creases in it…" she trailed off playfully

Jack glared playfully at her "You know I could list some things off about you as well"

"I love it when you're all carefree like this Jack. Usually you're so…..uptight" she told him, stroking his chest lightly

"Yeah well, we're stuck in how shall I say it….okay I'll put it in Shannon's words—Mystery fricken' island" he mimicked sarcastically

Kate laughed and then stopped abruptly "Wait a minute. How do you know about that?" She accused not angrily but curiously "You weren't with us on that hike"

Jack attempted his best innocent face "I don't know what you're talking about."

"The hell you don't" she said grinning "You followed us on that hike!" She stated

Jack laughed "Fine. I did" he stated "So what!"

"You were _so_ worried about me" she teased

"Didn't you say something about a girl being ready and willing?" he growled, wanting to change the subject

Kate laughed and nodded "Always have been" she said cheekily

"You're such a little minx" He sighed, nipping slightly at her neck, loving the way she writhed beneath him as he did so.

"It's why you love me" She countered with a moan

"No, I love you because you…" he trailed off kissing his way up her neck and gently bit down on her earlobe making her gasp in pleasure and groan his name out loud "Do that" he finished with an amused smile

Kate laughed and hit him lightly "You're such a guy"

"Thank you" he said sweetly

Kate rolled her eyes at his arrogance "That wasn't compliment" she stated

"Oh it wasn't huh?" he asked playfully with that mischievous glimmer in his eye

Kate grinned and shook her head, loving the playful banter between them. They had always had a connection…she felt it the first time they met. "No me-"she gasped, effectively cutting her sentence off as she felt Jack poke her in the stomach.

"Don't…" She warned cautiously, now guarding her stomach by placing both arms over it. "Jack…" she warned again when he smirked at her "Ahh!" She screamed when he poked her again "You suck!" She huffed and tried poking him, whining when he didn't even flinch. "You're not ticklish at all" She asked slightly annoyed

Jack grinned and shook his head "nope" he stated simply

"No fair" Kate pouted "Stop…don't I swear to god Jack" she said desperately making him laugh. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer grinning when her breath hitched thinking he was going to tickle her.

"You're so funny" he teased

"Well I'm not fond of the whole poking thing!" she defended

"Really?" he mused "I'll have to remember that"

"Great." Kate deadpanned and just as she was about to say more, a blonde woman appeared before them on the other side of the glass. Kate wasn't aware and continued grinning at Jack goofily. Jack nudged her and pointed with his eyes, telling her they weren't alone anymore. She slowly turned around still in Jack's lap and saw what he was talking about. Mutely, she climbed out of his lap and sat next to him, bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her head on them, getting comfortable without a care in the world.

"Hello Jack, Kate" The woman greeted with a small smile. She was skinny, abnormally so. Her skin was pale and she had stunning blue eyes, but still, there was something about her that you couldn't quite put your finger on. She had a mysterious vibe coming off of her…

"My name is Juliet" She said finally with a smile.

A/N: is it bad that I ended it there? I just wanted this to be a oneshot..you know with the fluffiness and all that. But yeah…I wasn't sure how to end it so here it is…enjoy and as always review please.


	5. Chapter 5: Hook up

"Can I buy you a drink

"Can I buy you a drink?" Jack heard a young woman ask. He was sitting in a bar in Sydney, trying to forget everything that had taken place the past few days. His father dying, figuring out he had a sister, his own mother practically abandoning him because he didn't find his father in time…he just needed out.

He turned towards the sound of the voice and looked the beautiful brunette over. "Wow…you're forward" he remarked

Kate had been watching the man for some time. She was in Sydney to get away from the marshal that was tracking her, she couldn't be found.

"So is that a yes or a no?" Kate asked, not faltering when he didn't immediately say yes

Jack seemed to need to think about it for a moment before he nodded, twirling his empty scotch glass around on the table "Sure" he said shortly

Kate sat on the stool next to him and motioned for the bartender to pour him another. "So…" Kate trailed off

"Jack" he answered

"So Jack, what's your story for drinking yourself into oblivion?" she said, getting to the point

"Like I said, you're forward" Jack chuckled humorlessly

Kate shrugged "I'm not one to beat around the bush. You don't have to tell me, just thought I'd ask" she said carelessly

"Just, wanted to stop being a disappointment for a while, that's all" he said after a while

"So what about you? What's your story? Or your name at least…" He asked finally, taking some interest.

Kate smiled "Now that…is not as easy of an answer. We'd be here all night. I'm Kate" she said

Jack nodded and stared at his glass "So Jack, what do you say we get out of here?" she asked

Jack turned his attention towards her and raised an eyebrow

"Hey, neither of us are in good shape, why not get something out of it? No strings attached, just…chalk it up to two strangers with needs" She said seriously

Jack chuckled. He couldn't believe this woman. He let his eyes roam over her body and nodded. "Let's go" he said

Kate handed the bartender some cash and followed him out "You have a car?" he asked, heading towards his rental

Kate shook her head "no, took a cab." She said

Jack motioned for her to get in. "Where to?" he asked, not really caring where they went. He needed something to take his mind off of his fucked up life.

Kate shrugged "Where are you staying?" she asked

"Hyatt Regency" he answered

"Your place" Kate stated

Jack just nodded and headed in that direction. Once they were in the room Kate took off her coat and threw it on the coat rack before turning her attention to Jack who was looking bemusedly at her.

"I've never done this before" Jack admitted

Kate's eyebrows furrowed together "Done what? Had a one night stand?" she asked

Jack nodded "yeah" he answered

Kate laughed "Well don't say it like that, sort of ruins the mood" she teased

Jack chuckled a little "So…uh what do we do?" he asked stupidly

"Well if you're asking if we just jump each other, no. we can order some dinner, let the alcohol wear off a little" she suggested

Jack shook his head "I'm not drunk. I had 2 glasses of scotch, but I can order something for you if you'd like" he said

Kate nodded "Starving" she stated

777777777777777777777777777777778888888888888888888888888888888888899999999999999999966666666666666666665555555555555555555544444444444444444333

After Kate finished eating she almost laughed at his nervous posture. He was sitting on the bed next to her, his back leaning against the headrest as he watched TV. Kate grinned and put the plate on the nightstand next to her before turning towards him. "Lay down" she said

Jack's head snapped towards her "Excuse me?" he choked out, wondering if she was planning on tying him up or something to that effect.

"Lay down, on your stomach" She said with a smile.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously, not really in the mood to do anything kinky

"Okay Jack, lets get all this out in the open. I'm not really into the whole kinky bondage thing right now, so you don't have worry about that." She stated

Jack raised an eyebrow at the words 'right now.' He shook his head amused…this was weird; he was never so carefree about sex. "Okay…" he said cautiously

"So turn over" she repeated, forcefully pushing on his left side trying to get him to comply. Jack sighed and gave in, it didn't seem like she was going to back down. Besides, she was half his size…he turned over and laid on his stomach, waiting for her to go ahead with whatever she had planned. What he was _not_ expecting was to feel two small hands kneading and massaging his back and neck for him. "Huh?" he asked confused

"You looked so tense, I thought this might help" She said

Jack didn't know what to say, a girl he picked up at a bar was giving him a back massage, and she was damn good at it too.

"Mmph" he grunted when Kate ripped the shirt from his body. He groaned when he felt her lips leaving a trial of hot kisses down his spine. "Turn over" She whispered against his ear.

Jack turned over and smirked as Kate's eyes shamelessly roamed over his chest. "Better than I imagined" She mumbled, kissing him hard.

Jack broke the kiss and looked up at her amused "_Imagined_?" he teased

"Shut up" She mumbled and forcefully kissed him again. Jack moaned when he felt her tongue caress his. He turned them over so she was lying underneath him and pulled back for a moment to slide her shirt over her head, groaning when he felt she had no bra on.

"Fuck" Kate cursed when she felt Jack take one of her nipples into his mouth.

"We're getting there" Jack said in mock exasperation, amused at how worked up she really was.

"Shut up" Kate bit out as she felt him unzipping her pants.

"My god you're wet" Jack groaned when he slipped her panties off.

"Now…please" Kate whimpered

"I don't think so, I'm not done yet" he teased

Kate groaned when she felt him slip a single finger inside her. She lifted her hips, trying to create more friction but he held them down with his other hand. "You need to relax" he whispered, slowly moving his finger in and out of her, trying to get her to calm down a little.

"I cant…god please Jack" She pleaded, tightly bunching up the sheets in her hands

"Relax…I'm afraid you'll break me" he said amused "Just calm down" he whispered

Kate tried taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. She needed him…

Seeing that she needed release he lowered his head and gently licked up her slit, making her cry out and jerk against him, the dual pleasure getting to be too much.

"Shh. Not so loud" he mumbled against her, resuming his actions.

"OH GOD. Don't stop…" she panted, her head thrashing from side to side every so often as the sensations got too intense for her.

One last stroke and she came so hard, she went momentarily deaf. She clamped a hand over her mouth in fear of crying out too loud and waking the other guests. Jack grinned and crawled up her body chuckling at the sight before him. She had her eyes closed; chest heaving and little beads of sweat had formed on her pale skin, and one arm thrown over her mouth trying not to make noise. He lifted her arm off of her face and smiled down at her. "Can you calm down now?" he asked cheekily

"Huh?" she asked, opening her eyes slowly

"Nothing" he chuckled

"Why do you have clothes on" She asked confused, fumbling with the button on his pants, finally giving up when she couldn't do it.

"Take them off" She demanded

"Yes maam!" He said sarcastically and slipped his pants off

"Mmm…not in that mood" she said kissing his chest and down towards his rock hard member.

Jack groaned, he swore his dick just grew another inch as he heard her say that. "Fuck" he hissed as he felt her small warm hand wrap around his base

"So big" She mumbled, occasionally nipping at the skin on his hip.

Jack grunted and took a hold of her waist, flipping them over quickly so he was back on top. "I wasn't done" Kate stated, her hand still caressing him. As fast as he could, he reached for his wallet on the nightstand and took out a condom, handing it to Kate. She gently slid it onto him with her mouth, grinning at his shocked look.

He ignored her and slid into her in one deep stroke. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. Her mouth slightly parted and she was taking deep breaths, willing herself to relax.

"Fuck. Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" he asked, ready to pull out

Kate took a hold of his arms and shook her head "Perfect" she whispered relaxing around him.

He leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss while thrusting in and out of her at a frantic pace. He was so hard he thought he was going to burst right that second.

"Fuck" he cursed when he felt he couldn't hold back any longer "You have to…are you close" he asked

Kate nodded, her response coming out as a grunt. She brought her legs back to her chest, sending him deeper and making her snap. She screamed loudly this time, not caring if she woke anyone else up. Jack cursed and didn't even hear her shrill cries, all he could hear was his blood pulsating in his temples as he released himself inside her with a grunt.

"Shit" Kate cursed tiredly "God that was good"

Jack laughed "Stroking my ego?"

Kate shook her head "Are you serious?" she stated incredulously "If you…just never mind, I can't even think right now" she sighed

"You are _so_ stroking my ego" he said smiling

"Whatever" She muttered as he rolled off of her and disposed of the condom before pulling her into his arms.


End file.
